Muka svete Margarite
POČINJE MUKA SVETE MARGARITE Bude sveta Margarita ovce pasti i pasući bude pisam peti ovako: Trava reste, cvate cvitak, reste zdravje, dobar žitak; pasite se, ovce zdrave, zelene je dosta trave, ne straš'te se vuka ljuta ni ovoga moga pruta, pas'te s mirom po tom polju da ste site sve na volju! Po travici toj zeleni ja ću brati cvit rumeni ter ću sebi venčac viti dokle trava vas nasiti. Pasite se, ovce mile, sve ste lipe, sve ste bile, rosna trava reste svuda, nabrizgajte mlika čuda! Pasite se prez obzira da pastirom date sira, kî češljaju vaši runi da su lipa vlasa puni. Pastiri vas hote prati, bistre vode napajati da vam na prud paša bude, ne bledite, pas'te svude! Trava reste, rumen cvitak, vam, ovčice, dobar žitak, ja sam venčac opravila, na glavicu postavila. To rekši, izajde jedan gospodin imenom Olibri i zapovida slugam svojim da uhite divojčicu kâ pase ovce: Sluge moje, uhitite divojčicu ku vidite, koja ove ovce pase, kako zlato ima vlase! Prived'te ju brzo k meni da upitam ime ženi; ako ona prosta bude, zvat će mi se žena svude, ako bude zakupljena, od mene će bit ljubljena, pinezi ću nju platiti, hotnica će moja biti. Mnogu lipost ona ima, ustrili me nje očima; cić velike nje liposti učinim joj dobra dosti. Brzo po nju sad pojdite ter ju k meni dovedite, na tom misti već ne stojte, sada, sada po nju pojte! Pojdu sluge i uhite svetu Margaritu, a ona poče govoriti: Pomiluj me, Gospodine, ne čin' da mi duša zgine, Bože, kî si pun milosti, s poganskih me ruk oprosti! Slavni Bože, ti učini da se moja put ne shini, ti uzdrži divstvo moje, prostri ruke k meni tvoje! U pomoć mi, Bože, budi, vidiš kîmi jesam ljudi! Umiljenstvo moje čini da se, Bože, ne prehini. Ne omrsi pamet moju da ne pustim veru tvoju! An'jela mi pošlji svoga kî človika zmore toga, otvori mi kripost tvoja pamet i s njom usta moja da prî neg me on umori moj mu jazik odgovori! Tvoju kripost skaž' veliku kada budem pri krvniku; u poganskoj jesam ruci, kako ovca meu vuci, o(d) ptičala kako ptica laćena sam ja divica, jaše mene sam tužnicu kako ribu na udicu, kakono zvir u tenetu pridoh u množ sad prokletu. Slavni Bože, pomozi me, u potribi ne pusti me! Pridu sluge gospodinu i dovedu svetu Margaritu, i jedan pride i reče: Tvâ velikost, gospodine, ni s njom složna doistine, ona vaše boge psuje a jednoga Boga štuje; di: veruje ona Boga, propeli su popi koga, i svim srcem njega slidi, boge naše nenavidi. Olibri se promini u obraz čineći ju k sebi priti i reče: Hodi malo, ženo, simo, odkuda si neka vimo! Htij nam pravo povidati ter se ne htij strahu dati! Pravi meni koga s' roda, kâ li jesu tvâ gospoda, nu jesi li prosta žena ali s' raba obužena? Odgovori sveta Margarita: Nisam raba zakupljena, da ja jesam prosta žena, i kršćansku veru slidim, a tve boge nenavidim. Odgovori Olibri svetoj Margariti: Koga Boga, rec' mi, sloveš, kîm imenom njega zoveš? Svaki strasi sad ostavi ter istinu meni pravi! Odgovori sveta Margarita: Slavim, zovem gospodina Isukrsta božja sina, kî proklinje boge tvoje i uzdrži divstvo moje. Do ovoga, znaj, vrimena ne pogrdim ja imena; ime hoću t' povidati i kako se činim zvati: ja sam roda plemenita, ime mi je Margarita, patriarka moj bî otac kî nimaše blaga konac; bî poganin kako ti si, dušu zgubi za zli grisi. Istinu ste svu slišali ča ste mene upitali. Odgovori Olibri: Veruješ li ti onoga kî bî propet od nas Boga? Diš li njega da svud sloveš i na pomoć sebi zoveš? Odgovori sveta Margarita: Zginu tvojih otac slava jer propeše Boga prava, od njih svaki zlo dostiže prot Isusu kî se zdviže. Kada Isus ov svit ojde, u nebesko stan'je pojde, u njem hoće kraljevati, nigdar konca ne imati. Rasrdi se Olibri i reče: Uhitite tu divicu ter ju stav'te u tamnicu, jer protiv se meni srdi a boge nam sve pogrdi. Stave svetu Margaritu u tamnicu, i počne Olibri činiti posvetilišće bogom, i dospivši sede i reče slugam: Pojte vreda, službenici ženi kâ je u tamnici ter ju k meni dovedite, sada, sada po nju ite! Pojdu sluge i privedu svetu Margaritu, i kad dojde, reče njoj Olibri: Zač nišćeti toj se daješ tere život svoj izdaješ? Ne htij tako morit tebe, jur pomiluj sama sebe, htij štovati naši bozi, darovat t' ću dari mnozi! Izvan togaj, toj liposti dati hoću pinez dosti, u mom stanu hoćeš stati i mojom se ženom zvati, mnogu hoćeš čast imiti, draga ćeš mi svrh svih biti. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Bog zna, kî zna svaka dila, da je meni duša mila, i to neće nigdar biti da ću njemu sagrišiti; on jes po kom divstvo nosim, kî mi daje sve ča prosim, on to more dobro znati, k tebi neću ja pristati. Ti nigdare tolikoje ne znemeš me z vere moje, kî put počeh ja sliditi, nigdar neću ostaviti. Znaj da duša mâ veruje Boga koga svaki štuje, prid kim zemlja sva trepeće i boji se more veće, prid kim jesu vitri v strahu i svi mrtvi kî su v prahu, gdo mu čini čast, pošten'je po svem svitu sve stvoren'je. Boga slidim koga stan'je nigdar nima pomanjkan'je, za njega ću ja umiriti i u svaku muku priti. Odgovori Olibri: Gdi ne častiš moje boge, podam tebi muke mnoge, pogubim te prez milosti, rastrkat ću tvoje kosti, ako mene slidit budeš, velu slavu ti dobudeš, ljubit ću te već ner sebe, ne ostavim nigdar tebe, mâ žena ćeš prava biti ako sama budeš htiti, i sva dobra kâ su meni tebi budu, mojoj ženi. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Nigdar mene ne prihiniš ni s moje me vere snimiš, pripravna ću na sve biti, ke mi muke hoć' zaditi, Isukrsta cić ljubavi na svaku me muku stavi da divice sve ostale sa mnom skupa Boga hvale. Isus sebe dâ propeti, naše duše s pakla zneti, meni ništar ti ne priti, ne bojim se za nj umriti, prevelikim Bog pošten'jem zlamenal me jest zlamen'jem. Zato te se ja ne bojim ni se klanjam bogom tvojim. Olibri reče slugam: Sluge moje, već ne stojte, vreda s ovom ženom pojte i prid ovim čudnim pukom mučite je strašnom mukom! Visoko ju sad zdvignite ter šibami svu izbijte kad se mene sad ne boji, neg protiva meni stoji! Raspnu svetu Margaritu i počnu ju fruštati, a ona govori s očima k nebu: Ufam u te, Gospodine, ne smuti(m) se doistine, mnom se neće narugati neprijatelj ov prokljati. Svi kî tebe štuju, Bože, neprijatelj njih ne zmože, za prislavno ime tvoje ne zapusti divstvo moje; vidiš gdi tvâ raba vene, milosrdjem pozri mene, tvâ kripost me ne zapusti ni me zmoć njim dopusti, tvâ prijaka moć velika oslobod' me ruk krvnika, da cić muke ku mi čini srce mi se ne promini. Zdravje meni htij poslati i bol moju odlašati, neka moj plač i dresel'je obrati se u vesel'je. Kad to sveta Margarita reče, jedan ki ju frustaše njoj reče govoreći: Promin' misal, Margarita, divojčice plemenita, k našim bogom ti se vrati i njim hoti verovati, svrh svih divic bolje t' bude. ljubljena ćeš biti svude. Žalost s tugom nam dohodi videć gdi ti krv ishodi. Pak drugi sluga njoj reče: Uistinu svak se boli i za tebe Boga moli videć tebe gdi umaraš sama sebe; svak na pomoć boge zove gdi ti tilo krvju plove. Ako ljubiš ti liposti cić nevere i sliposti, gospodin je srdit na te i ne haje ništar za te, odlučil je učiniti da spominak neć' imiti. Jur odluči i nakani tere k njemu ti pristani. će ti on shraniti i svega te obraniti. Govori sveta Margarita slugam: prizali svitovnici, zalih bogov naslidnici, pojte činit vaša dila, ja se dosle nis hinila, Isus mâ će pomoć biti, već ne htite govoriti! Ča, nebozi, vi mislite, mene riči ne shinite, gdi mi tilo raščinate, meni duše ne skidate; to tilesno umoren'je svač'je duše jest shranjen'je. K meni htij'te vi pristati, Boga moga verovati kî jest moguć u kriposti i podaje svim milosti, on nikogare ne umori, on svakomu raj otvori; kî na njega vratih kuči ne da njemu da se muči. Duša slišat mâ ne more usta vaša ča govore, neću slišat vaši bozi premda jesam v tuzi mnozi. Slipi jeste ludujući, vaše boge verujući kî nigdare vas ne sliše ni vas koga kad utiše. Dobra nije meu njimi jer su glusi tere nimi, oni jesu umoreni, od človika svi stvoreni. Pak sveta Margarita obrnu se Olibriju i reče: Pse nečisti, zal človiče, zalih bogov naslidniče, ča sam sebe tako hiniš ter djavalska dila činiš, zač ti duše nije milo, kô, nebore, činiš dilo, ča li misliš, pse nečisti, živu li me hoć' izisti? Nigdar nećeš tuko moći da ćeš himbom mene zmoći, Isukrst je kripost moja, ne zmože me sila tvoja; ako činiš zala dila svrhu puti moga tila, nećeš tu moć, pse, imiti dušu moju pogubiti, iz ruk tvojih, pse prokleti, Isus će mi dušu sneti. O preljuti, strašni lave, ne te biti vazda slave, Bog moj hoće učiniti tilo t' s dušom pogubiti, s paklenimi hoćeš vuci vikuvičnoj stati muci. Ti ć' poznati Boga moga muku trpim cića koga, i reći ćeš da je hvaljen po sve vike vikom, Amen. Rasrdi se Olibrij i reče da grebeni meso razkidaju svete Margarite, govori slugam: Sluge moje, tu divicu umor'te ju kako psicu! Vreda kljišća nataknite, sva joj mesa razmaknite! Ne valja joj govoriti, triba ju je umoriti, grebeni ju razdirajte ter joj muku ponavljajte! Počnu razdirati mesa svete Margarite, a ona oči k nebu uzdvignu govoreći: V žalosti mi duša vene obastriše jer psi mene, zalih ljudi sviti zali protiva su meni stali, u pomoć mi, Bože, budi, Margaritu ne zabudi! Molim slavnu milost tvoju da mi shrani dušu moju, obaruj me pakla muke i ovoga zla psa ruke, od ust lava ržećega oslobod' me moć vičnjega, lionkorna od jakosti i od rozi strašnih dosti umiljenstvo moje shrani, svakoga me zla obrani! Isukrste, pokripi me za prislavno tvoje ime, meni toje daj ufan'je da u tvoje dojdem stan'je! Čin' nebesa, Bože, tvoja ter da pride molba moja, golubicu pošlji tvoju neka čuva dušu moju da mi bude uhranjeno moje divstvo neskvrnjeno. Daj mi srcu moć toliku milost tvoju za veliku da boj bijem kîno želju suproti neprijatelju; viditi ga meni čini neka mene ne prihini, čin' ovoga da krvnika mâ povrže moć velika, mâ mu duša zla ne tvori, a on mene mori. Tvoja milost svaka može, učin' da ga zmorem, Bože, da ufan'je svako v tebi ima diva čista sebi. Bože slavni, utiši me, ja te molim, usliši me, slave tvoje glas velike će te va sve vike! To rekši sveta Margarita, počnu ju i mučiti i grebeni mesa razkidati, i videći Olibrij gdi njoj krv teciše, zatisnu oči ne mogući gledati gdi njoj teciše, i svi ostali kî bihu njim, i tako posteći reče Olibrij svetoj Margariti govoreći: Margarita, kud se dila, ča si sebi ti nemila, ne vidiš li tvoje tilo da nigdire nije cilo? Vele drago tebe molju da učiniš moju volju, htij štovat moji bozi, jer njih štuju ljudi mnozi, il ćeš umrit ti divica i prem kako jedna psica. Gdi li mene ne uslišiš, smrtju sebe ti ulišiš, moj zaisto mač će biti kî će t' tilo razrušiti, rastrkati hoću t' kosti od velike te liposti. Viditi te oči moji izbrojeni udi tvoji, i to vide tolikoje ki okolo tebe stoje. Odgovori sveta Margarita Olibriju: O prez stida pse nečisti, neć' bit vazda na tom misti, vrime skoro hoće priti da mi hoćeš zaviditi. Tilo li ću milovati kô ću crnoj zemlji dati? Ako tilo sad pomilim, Isukrsta ja uhilim; kud bi duša tvoja pošla, tu bi moja v muke došla. Ja to tilo krvi punim neka dušu ja okrunim, u nebeskom stan'ju gori Isus meni raj otvori. Ne straši me već nitkore, ništa tvoj mi strah ne more! Rasrdi se Olibrij i zapovida svojim slugam da opet postave u tamnicu svetu Margaritu: Sluge, doli iznem'te ju, u tamnicu poved'te ju, u onu u kôj nî svitlosti, umor'te ju prez milosti! Povedu sluge svetu Margaritu u tamnicu, i ona, kad ulize, zlamena se i počne moliti Boga govoreći: Bože, kî hti odlučiti kad mudrostiv sad će biti, tebe vas ov svit se boji i u mnogom strahu stoji; i dne jošće tere noći straše te se svake moći. Ti ufan'je jes svakoga, slava stana nebeskoga, ti si, Bože, vela svitlost, primi mene jur na milost! Bože, ti si sirot otac, ti nigdare nimaš konac, obazri se rabi tvojoj, daj mladosti mojoj pokoj! U oca sam hći jedina, ostala sam kako stina, ne haje se mnom nitkore, otac ne zna gdi me more; majku moju, koju ljubih, odavna ju ja izgubih. Ti, Isuse, Bože pravi, Margaritu ne ostavi, čin' me vidit, sin Marije, neprijatelj kî me rije. Ne znam njemu ča sagriših, kîm li dilom ja uliših? Živih, mrtvih ti si, Bože, sudac kîno svaka može, Bože, odsuditi, ko će od nas boj dobiti. U tminah sam sad zle volje jere strah me mnogi kolje, smrtnih ranah ja se bolim, uzdahom te, Bože, molim: ne htij k meni sržbon biti, ne hotij me zapustiti! Ne čin', slavni Gospodine, duša moja da pogine, u te stavih sve ufan'je jere nimaš pomanjkan'je. Slavni Bože od milosti, tužnicu me ti oprosti, milosti mi s neba rosi koju moja mladost prosi! To rekši, sveta Margarita, dokle bude u tamnicu, nje baba bude prinašati njoj jisti, i tako steći izajde zmaj i ulize u tamnicu, videći ga ona pristraši se i kleknu ter poče govoriti: Bože slavni, Gospodine, koga štuju sve dubine, Isuse nevidini kî u trojstvu jest jedini, ti utvrdi rajsko stan'je da ne poznam pomanjkan'je, matrimonij ti odluči kî se nigdar ne razluči, ti razvrše pakal isti, djavla sveza na tom misti, moć ugasi drakunovu i velikost svu njegovu. Ti si limbu vrata razbil, vražju silu jes oblomil, mene tvoja ruka obrani i napokom u raj shrani. O, Isuse priblaženi, ti pomozi ovoj ženi! Ostala sam sirotica, tvâ sam, Bože, službenica, ovoj zviri ne dopusti da me razdre nje čeljusti! Učin', Bože, kripost tvoja da ga zmože jakost moja! Ne znam zač se bije sa mnom ter me kolje smrtnom ranom, želi tilo da duh pusti, da me poždre on čeljusti, da me unese u pećinu, u njoj smrtno da poginu. Bože, budi volja tvoja, ne ča hoće mladost moja. To rekši, drakun otvori usta i požri svetu Margaritu, a ona se prekriži u njem i tudje puknu drakun, a ona izajde vanka, i toti djaval dojde, i tako ona kleče govori: Hvaleć slavim, Gospodine, tvoje ime doistine, kî usliši molbu moju i posluša kripost tvoju. Isukrste, vični kralju, tebe slavna sada hvalju kî me zvali iz drakuna, jerbo straha bih ja puna. Stup si vere ti krstjanske, progonitelj jes poganske, početak si od mudrosti, ti Bog jesi pun milosti. Slavni kralju o an'jelski, stvoritelju o nebeski, utvrdi mi pamet moju i ukripi veru tvoju! Vidih moje verne duše i gdi drakun mrtav puče, vidih mrtvu ubojicu kî me pozri nevoljnicu, vidih usta gdi otvori da ga tvoja moć umori, vidih njega jidost zala da jest sasvim pomanjkala, vidih njega sve otrove da zmogoše ruke ove; verujući križa sveta, bih z drakuna van izneta. Vidih njega svaka zala da na zemlju jesu pala, vas razvržen vidih pakal, žrlac od duš da je pukal, vidih gdi moj križ procvita raba tvoja Margarita. Vidila sam veru moju gdi pokaza kripost svoju, vidih isto veru moju da pokaza kripost svoju, vera ka bi pogrjena sad bi sasvim utvrjena. Vidila sam tilo moje gdi mirisi u njem tvoje, van iz njega mast ishodi u svetih se kâ nahodi, vidila sam ja svet' uli kadi moju glavu poli. Golubicu čekam moju kâ mi slavu skaže svoju. To rekši sveta Margarita, tad izleti golubica, i reče sveta Margarita: Vidila sam, Bože sveti, golubicu gdi tvâ leti, radujem se jer te ljubih i drakuna strašna ubih, sve pod moje stavih noge drakunove sile mnoge. Do smrti se ne pristraših kada njega ja potlačih. Sada tebe, vični kralju, raba tvoja slavno hvalju, na daru ti hvala tvomu kî si podal srcu momu, zmogoh silu svu i jakost, oslobodih moju mladost. Bože, divic ti s' pošten'je, svih grišnikov odkupljen'je, hrana svetih mučenikov, oprošćen'je svih uznikov, od svih pukov zdržitelju, Bože slavni spasitelju. Spasitelju svega svita, hvali tebe Margarita, i tebi se priporučam jer se s tobom ne razlučam. Molim tebe, Bože pravi, Margaritu ne ostavi, ne htij mene zapustiti, htij me sebi pridružiti! Nimam komu oči dvignu jer me svaki jur odbignu, samo tebe jedinoga pomoćnika imam Boga; nu čin', Bože ti jedini, da me djaval ne prihini, učin' meni doželeti vik se s tobom veseliti ondi gdi su duše prave, da me ruke tvoje stave u kraljevstvo oca tvoga, Gospodine, svemogoga. To rekši sveta Margarita, skoči djaval i popade ju i poča govoriti: Ostav' me se, Margarita, ne progon' me sega svita, dovolje si jur stvorila, brata si mi umorila; od drakuna u prilici požri tebe u tamnici, tvoje velo uzmožen'je poda njemu umoren'je, još bi krunom mojom htila da bi mene umorila. Htij si mene ukloniti, ne hotij me progoniti! Zač mi duše iz ruk iznimlješ ter mi dobro sve otimlješ? Toliko jest kripost tvoja da nevoljna sila moja, koliku mi žalost stvaraš, da me svaki hip umaraš, sile moje ti ne kratiš, opet slobod moju vratiš. To rekši, popade Djavla sveta Margarita za vlasi i vrže s njim na tla i sta mu na grlo i reče mu: Ostavi se divstva moga, djavle stana paklenoga, hoć' li duše već tentati, svega ću te sad sentati. Meni li si hotil priti, djavle crni, prehiniti? Ne znaš da ja imam Boga pomoćnika svemogoga? Ostavi se, ubojice, mene božje službenice, Isukrst je moj spasitelj i svega zla obranitelj. A nečista hudobino, pri vojniku zla gidino, znaš li da sam ja divica Isusova nevistica? Sve stvoren'je njega hvali, svi narodi veli i mali, Isusova slavna dika ne pomanjka viku vika. To rekši, ukaza se Križ iz neba i sede na Križ golubica i ču se glas božji di govori i reče: Blažena si, Margarita, kruno divic sega svita, jer uzdrža divstvo v sebi, blažena ćeš bit na nebi; pripravna je tebi kruna kâ je svake dike puna, okrunjen'ja njom ćeš biti, slavu vičnu hoć' dobiti, čekaju te sve svetice i blažene sve divice, svi an'jeli tebe žele, ob tebi se svi vesele, svi na vratih rajskih stoje otvorivši krilo svoje da te primu na nebesi, zato mirno sve podnesi! Tada sveta Margarita odgovori: Slavni Bože, hvala t' budi, kralju an'jel i svih ljudi, da blaženo viku sveća jer mi dare ti obeća, na svemu vam budi hvala, u ruke sam vam se dala! Evo raba, Gospodine, cić tebe joj tilo gine, vele cić kriposti podniti ću sve žalosti, da bi tisuć smrti bilo, sve podnese moje tilo. To rekši, sveta Margarita popade i poča ga biti govoreći: Pravi meni, hudobnjače, duš ubozih udavljače, odkuda je narav tvoja cić ke stojiš prez pokoja? Odgovori Djaval svetoj Margariti: Vele drago tebe molju, ne hotij mi bit na volju, iz grla mi iznem' nogu, jer mi daješ tugu mnogu, mâ dila ću t' povidati, ništa neću t' zatajati. Htij me malo popustiti, sve hoću ti izustiti. Znaj da Bezes ja se zovem i mnogo se v paklu slovem, pak Belzebub prozvan jesam zač prijatelj Bogu nisam. Cića mene pravi mnozi stvoreni su svi ubozi, i žeral sam ja njih muku, bil sam tomu ja nauku. Ja vsakomu dvižem rati, nigdor meni moć ne skrati. Samo sada ruke tvoje izbodoše oči moje, sva plamikom moć mi zgori jer mi brata ti umori. Zato nad mnom imaš oblast ter me prognat hoć' u propast. Od te straha prija nimah jerbo biše zemlja i prah. Odkad Isus u te pride, mene velik strah obide. i odkada sam Bog pravi proročastvo u te stavi, ina si se učinila, sva si uda prominila. V tebi jest božje zlamen'je kô mi daje umoren'je, sada jesi okrunjena, sve kriposti napunjena, sad jest bila tvâ prilika od biloće bila mlika. To zlamen'je v ruci imaš kîmno mene ti ubijaš, Isus v tebi sam pribiva, njegova se bojim gniva, svezana me zato držiš tere na me tako mrziš. Hinac jesam i svih varal ter sve ljudi jesam zmogal, okol kojih kada idoh, na konac im tudje pridoh. Činim človik da je vas spet i da zgubi svoju pamet, zato nad mnom imaš oblast te me prognat hoć' u propast, činim mudrost da zabude kad u mojih rukah bude, kada bude človik spati, njega budem pohajati, i činim ga probuditi ter hotnici svojoj iti; koga od sna ja ne zdvignu, u snu njega zgrišit činu. Njemu blago ja ne kratim, kud godi ću njeg obratim, uistinu jur nitkore grišit mojih ruk ne more, svih u boju prinemagam ter velikom moću zmagam. Onih svrh kîh oblast imam, njih iz vere van iznimam, i kîh najdu nepripravnih tere na boj moćno slabnih, kî zlamen'je nima križa, uhiti ga moja mriža, kî priliku tvoju ima, oblast nimam ja nad njima; svi kî veru nenavide, svak u ruke moje pride, i kî zajdu iz svetošći tere stanu v nečistoći, iznevarke svih uhiću ter ih svežem (v) moju vriću, kîh priličnih k tebi najdu, od svih tužan ja odajdu, sramotan sam i zlo čuven, i od tebe batom izb'jen. Pristan' jure, Margarita, prognan jesam z sega svita, ne znam ča ću učiniti, ni kamo se nebog diti, od velike tve jakosti prib'jene mi jesu kosti. Bî mi žalost privelika da me j' zmogla moć človika, da divojka gdi me dobi, to mi žalost s tugom pribi, jošće veće da tvâ mati s ocem hoti k nam pristati, a ti buduć kîh rojen'je, sad mi daješ umoren'je. Eto meni vela žalost da tolika bî tvâ jakost, od oca se veća najde ter u ljubav božju zajde, kî ubija moju silu ter mi muku dâ nemilu. Moja kripost uistinu jur pomanjka i jur ginu kad divojka jedna mlada z našega nas stira grada, sama s' ti kâ djavli ubi, razbila s' mi jure zubi. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Hvale meni ne izusti, al ti rasrdih svi čeljusti, Koje tvoje jest kolino, rec' mi, čarna sad godino, odkuda si ti izašal, kako li si tu moć našal da pravadnim dobra zimlješ ter ih z božje vere znimlješ? Odgovori Djaval: Da nu rec' ti malo meni, odkuda je život tebi, odkud udi tvoga tila, ke ih moć mi učinila? Prav' mi kâ jest vera tvoja, hoću t' kazat dila moja. Ali kako to jest bilo da Bog pride v svoje tilo? Kako li je va te prišal, kako li je s neba sišal? Sva ću t' dila mâ skazati, htij meni to povidati. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Nî dostojna rič viditi, meni tebi poviditi, po kî put sam stekla milost da toliku imah kripost, nî dostojna rič viditi da ću s tobom govoriti, jer je u mni božja milost, on je meni poda(l) kripost: kî gospodin želi biti, neće s' slugam podložiti; zato, buduć ti moj sluga, svit se s tobom i svak ruga. Odgovori Djaval: Kad li hoćeš, praviti ću, sve na stranu ostavit ću: Satanas kralj naš se zvaše kî v nebeskom raju staše, kî cić njega oholosti izagnan bî prez milosti, i njega Bog od istine posla s neba u dubine. Kî Satanas kada čuje, gdi se sveti al Bog štuje, onamo nas čini iti eda b' htili naši biti, da zmožemo mi onoga kî verovat bude Boga, (Lakuna) i srdi se jer s' ti bila kâ si Rufna umorila. Mi svi jesmo učinjeni tad an'jeli izmučeni, kad(a) nas Bog vrže doli jere bismo svi oholi, past nas čini v jame paklene gdino stoje duš' neverne. Ne smim usta otvoriti ni već s tobom govoriti; i zabi(l) sam jur sam sebe gdi okrilil jest Bog tebe. Mi po zemlji ne hodimo, negli s vitri svi letimo, zato ovdi ne smi(m) stati ni s tobom se već karati. Jošće ću te ja moliti: htij me malo oprostiti; blago svita dat' hoću ti, daj mi malo počinuti. Zaklinam te Bogom živim, Isukrstom sad istinim, da me sasvim ne odgoniš, od duš mene s kîh progoniš; u zemlju me ti zatvori, a tako me sad ne mori; dokle budeš ti živiti, neću tebe naviditi; nijednomu pravadniku ne učinih već zlo človiku; to se tebi ja obitam, stanovito sad zavitam; jošće ću ti govoriti, gdi nas hoćeš zatvoriti: Salamuna mudrost vela, kâ nas biše uzom spela, gdi se biše vas dvor paklen, svom kripostju u sud stavljen, za života da njegova ne reče mu ni zla slova; sad po smrti mi njegovoj učinismo red novi(ji); ne mogosmo počivati, jasmo v ognju pribivati. Babilonski ljudi videh, i tomu se mnogo čudeh; mnjahu da je vnutri zlato, sud razbiše i sve zato; ispušćeni tada bismo, vas svit ovim napunismo; istinu t' moj jazik pravi, prosim t', jur me se ostavi. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Djavle čarni, htij mučati, ne htij veće sad kričati. Neću slišat tvoga glasa, ni već stoj hip i ni časa; poj od mene, duše zali, djavli stoje gdi ostali. Sad mi razlog htij izdati od duš ke si htil zaklati; da te bat moj još ne bije, odajd' od ljud gdi ih nije; poj jur u svi časi zali gdi su djavli svi ostali, gdi glas ljudski nije slišit, ondika se pojdi mučit. To rekši sveta Margarita, otide djaval. Tada zapovidi Olibrij svojim slugam da dovedu svetu Margaritu njim govoreći: Sad k tamnici vi pojdite, Margaritu dovedite, neka vidim hoće l' htiti svoju misal prominiti. Pojdu sluge po svetu Margaritu, iznemu ju iz tamnice. I ona izašadši prikriži se. Privedoše ju sluge k Olibriju. Reče joj Olibrij govoreći: Molim tebe, Margarita, divojčice plemenita, ne čin' muke da te kolju, učin' jure moju volju, hotij k meni ti pristati, boge moje adorati, dostoji se ta rič tebi ako hoćeš život sebi. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Nije tako kako pravljaš, jer me vanka puta stavljaš, I meni se ne pristoji verovati bozi tvoji; tebi će se pristojati Boga moga verovati, Isukrsta, božja sina, vsemogoga gospodina, i da budeš to hotiti, meni hoć' li dobar biti. Vsih prorokov toliko je, htij slišati riči moje: ti se mnogo, da znaš, hiniš; čim tu misal ne prominiš, jer su nimi svi idoli kîm se tvoj puk sada moli, i jošće ih oni štuju jer su nimi i ne čuju; zato k meni htij pristati ako ć' duš' v opokoj dati. To slišavši, Olibrij zapovidi svojim slugam takoj govoreći: Sluge moje, nu tecite, sad ju golu izvucite, još ju višlje uzdvignite, svitnjaci ju izžezite. Dvignu svetu Margaritu i počnu i žgati dupliri gorućimi, a ona poče govoriti: Višnji Bože, srce moje čin' da ne pust' vere tvoje, obrani me tvoga gniva, da grih u mni me pribiva. Olibrij reče svetoj Margariti: Margarita, ča se hiniš, ča jur misal ne prominiš? Hotij jure odlučiti, idolom se pokloniti. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Ne prominim misal moju, ni učinu volju tvoju; tvoji bozi nisu pravi jer ih smrt svaki zadavi. Uistinu neće moći djaval jednu divu zmoći. Ne hotij mi to praviti, neć' Isusa ostaviti, na me stavi on zlamen'je, čuva moje svud pošten'je; Isukrst, koji se slavi, krunu slave na me stavi. Olibrij, rasrdiv se, reče slugam: Sluge moje, otidite, velik kotal donesite da plamikom oganj gori, Margaritu da umori. Donesu sluge kotal i, staviv ga na oganj puna vode, reci Olibriju: Ča nam reče svitlost vaša, sve zasluži služba naša: evo kotal mi našli smo kî vam sada donesli smo. Hti nam sad zapoviditi, ča imamo učiniti. Drv donesli smo dosti za služiti tvoj milosti. (Lakuna) Olibrij slugam reče: Oganj vreda naložite, kotal vode napunite, sad vreda to opravite, Margaritu v kotal stavite, (Lakuna) kuželjom ga čin'te vriti jer ju hoću umoriti, z(a)vežite njeje ruke neka sliša veće muke. Sluge nalože oganj i stave kotal s vodom na oganj, a unutra svetu Margaritu koja, budući u kotlu, na ognju počne govoriti: Vsemogući o Isuse, Margarite gledaj suze, ti razveži uzu moju, sad pokaži kripost tvoju. Tebe, Bože, neka slavim, tere veru ne ostavim, i da činim tebe znati, druzih va te verovati. Ne učini, Gospodine, raba tvoja da zagine; oganj ovi, kî m' izgara ter me tužnu sad umara, Isukrste o istini, čin' tva kripost da učini, da ov oganj, kî sad gori, Margaritu ne umori. Voda v ku sam postavljena, budem sada ja kršćena, da ne bude umoren'je, nego moje prosvitljen'je, neka bude zdravje moje uzvišen'je slave tvoje. Okrili me, Gospodine, tvoja raba da ne zgine, pošlji tvoju golubicu, pohodi me nevoljnicu, neka vodu blagoslovi u ku stati mene čini. Zlamen'jem me kripi tvojim v ovoj muci da ne stojim, sada mene da ponoviš, rabom svojom da ti proviš, da mi povi slavu tvoju ter odlahča muku moju, da me svetom vodom pol'je, prišad tvoje za pristol'je. Dušu, život potvrdi mi i vsu pamet prosvitli mi, svi odvrži grisi moji ter me, Bože, izpokoji. O Isuse, Bože pravi, u tvojoj me hrani slavi; tilo moje da krst prime, Oca, Sina, Duha ime, srce m' kolju sad čemeri, čin m' umriti v tvojoj veri, jer se, Bože, vazda hvališ i va vike vikom slaviš. To rekši sveta Margarita, učini se trus. Pride golubica noseći krunu svetoj Margariti i sede na glavu nje, i odvezaše se ruke nje, i zajd van vodi govoreći: Gospodine kralju pravi, ti v spasen'je mene stavi. Odi sebe svom jakostju, opasa se sad kripostju, zač si mene prosvitlio i mnogo s' me uzvisio. V tvoju slavu do istine sada pridoh, Gospodine. Mene pusti muka ova jere me ti pomilova. Olibrij se rasrdiv reče slugam: Sluge moje, uhitite, ove ljudi svi pobijte, i svu dicu i sve žene, uvridiše mnogo mene. Moje boge već ne štuju, Isukrsta svi veruju. Svim im glave posicite, nikomure ne prostite! To rekši, pobiše ih, pake Olibrij reče jednomu od slug svojih govoreći: A ti, slugo, toj divici, sad joj glavu tuj usici. Cić nje puk toliki zginu i Bogu se svi podvignu. Od mene s njom sada pojdi ter na stranu svaka ojdi. Da si hrlo to stvorio! Još ju nisi umorio? Uhitiše svetu Margaritu, povedoše ju na ub'jen'je. Reče joj sluga ki ju htiše ubiti: Pozri mene, Margarita, divojčice plemenita, htij me sad pomilovati, Isusa ću verovati. Tebe sada za to slidim jer Isusa s tobom vidim i an'jelov tolikoje gdi okolo tebe stoje. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Tebe hoću ja moliti; ne htij tako nagal biti, hotij mene uslišati, vrimena mi jošće dati da pomolim Gospodina, Isukrsta božja sina, koga veru diš da slidiš i kod mene sada vidiš. Odgovori oni sluga: Ča mi budeš ti prositi, sve ti hoću dopustiti, učinjena t' budi milost, za me moli božju kripost. Poče sveta Margarita moliti gospodina Boga ovakoj govoreći: Bože kî bi mučen mukom, i svit držiš tvojom rukom, kî d' viruju viru tvoju, i da vzvisiš viru svoju, hotij meni dopustiti ča te budu ja moliti. Tva me milost sad usliši da se vera tvâ uzviši. Hotij, Bože, dopustiti sada tvojoj Margariti ovu tvoju slavnu milost da prokažem tvoju kripost: svaki človik kî spomene u potribi vazda mene, njega hotij utišiti i njegovu molbu slišit; prosti njemu grisi veli, daj mu milost koju želi. Moju muku ki čtit bude, pomozi ga, Bože, svude. Kî sviću žge mojoj raci ku dobude svojoj muci, toliko mu grisi prosti i svoje mu daj milosti. Kî godir se grihov kaje, od grihov se spovidaje, tere bude mene zvati, htij mu, Bože, pomoć dati. Pomiluj ga, Gospodine, takav človik da ne zgine. Ne dopusti duhu zlomu naudit človiku tomu, da ne mozi učiniti, smrtnim grihom sagrišiti, da mu dušu ne zadavi, uzmi ga čuvati i u javi. A kad bude grih imati ter prošen'je uspitati, prosti njemu, Gospodine, slavni kralju od istine. Koji zdihta staviv ruke v ove knjige moje muke, htij ga čuvat od napasti i od svake zle propasti. Daj mu, Bože, višnje stan'je, gdino nije pomanjkan'je, pun vesel'ja i radosti, i grihe mu vse ti prosti, da se bude radovati, uvik s tobom pribivati, i kâ bude ovoj čtiti ter pri sebi još nositi, oblahčaj joj njeje grisi ter joj zlobe sve zamrzi; mi u sebi svi čujemo da svaki čas zgrišujemo; od krvi smo i od puti, grih nas slabih većkrat smuti. Veće j' tvoje smilovan'je nego j' naše sagrišen'je. Zato, Bože, svih pomozi, prosti grišnim grihe mnozi. Učini im tolikoje misto gdi im kosti stoje. Kî upiše muku moju, podaj njemu milost svoju. Kâ ju drži v celi svojoj, bit nišćeti ne daj u njoj, da se u njoj zlo ne zgodi neg da radost svaka plodi. I tko bude još prositi, milost m' hotij v svem stvoriti: kad od svita duh mu pojde, čin' duh tvoj k njemu da dojde. Za prislavno ime tvoje sad moljen'je usliš' moje: grišna kršćena ne vmori, a svakomu raj otvori. To rekši sveta Margarita, prosvitli se nebo i prileti golubica noseći križ. I svi ki ondi bihu padoše na zemlju. I golubica taknu svetu Margaritu; i slišaše glas iz neba govoreći: Blažena si, Margarita, meju divicami sega svita kâ poželi ulji sveti kî će te zla svakog zneti. Blažena si svom vrimenu u molitvi ku spomenu, za svih grišnih sega svita, tere v Boga milost pita. Zaklinjam se kletvom mnogom, samim manom, tvojim Bogom, slavnih mojih arhan'jelov, i tolikoj svih an'jelov: svaka kâ s' me ti molila uslišana jesu bila; tvoja molba ispunjena, krunom slave s' okrunjena. Veće dano jest sad tebi neg prosila jesi sebi. I blažena s' jer u muci spomenula s' svi grišnici. Gdi se tvoje tilo stavi al' se tvoja muka slavi, gdo pohodi onoj misto, grih mu prostim ja uisto. I gdo jednu suzu prol'je cića vele muke tvoje, tudje grisi prostim njemu. Svaka dobra privede mu kî držati budu toje knjige vele muke tvoje. Uistinu Duh će Sveti svakoga iz zla izneti, Svet' Duh ih će pohoditi i ljubav će ondi biti i obilje v onom domu svega dobra i u komu. Svi kî verovaše tere mene sad poznaše, u stan'je ih prijah moje cić ljubavi vele tvoje. Blažena se ti nazivaš s mistom u kôm' sad pribivaš. K meni nastoj sada priti, misto hoću t' pripraviti. Uistinu s tobom stojim i od tebe ne odhodim. Rajska vrata hoću tebi otvoriti kako sebi. (Lakuna) Sveta Margarita reče okolo stećim ovakoj govoreći: Oči moji, majke drage, bratje, sestre moje blage, svih vas hoću ja moliti: htite meni sad prostiti; vičnim Bogom zaklinam vas: moliti ću Boga za vas da u svaki čas i vrime spominate moje ime, danu jure to odluč'te, Isusu me priporuč'te, zasve jer sam ja grišnica, poganska me kolje miš'ca. Ja ne gledam ništar toga, za vas molim moga Boga: da vam grisi sad svi prosti ter vas u svoj stan pripusti. Njemu hvalu ja uzdajem jer g' očito ja poznajem da njegova vela kripost mene prime sad na milost. On mi hotij dopustiti svetimi se veseliti, zato hvalim njega diku jer je blažen vika viku. To rekši sveta Margarita, pak reče onomu ki joj imaše glavu odsići: Iznem vanka jur človiče, posić mene jure meče(m). Jur me moreš ti ubiti jer sam mogla svit dobiti. Reče joj ubojica: Ne učinim toga dila jer je meni duša mila. Ne ubijem divu čistu ni to stvorim u tom mistu. Mojim okom jesam vidil gdi je Bog s tobom govoril. To ne mogu učiniti, tebe mače(m) poraziti. Odgovori sveta Margarita: Ako mene neć' ubiti, sa mnom dila neć' imiti u kraljevstvu Boga moga Isukrsta vsemogoga. (Lakuna) To rekši, sveta Margarita opet kliče: Bože slavni, molim tebe, ne učini zacić sebe da grih pade kî sad stvori na človika kî me vmori. To rekši, kleknu na kolina, priporuči duh svoj gospodinu Bogu, a ubojica, poj mač svoj, udri po vratu svete Margarite, odsiče joj glavu. Odsikši joj, pade nazada od velika straha. I tudje an'jeli pridoše i okriliše tilo nje postavši vazamši dušu nje ponesoše ju u kraljevstvo nebesko pojući i govoreći veselo: Nigdir nije dostojnije ki bi bil, Gospodine, skladam tvojoj velikosti tolikoje u kriposti v koj pribivaš, Isus' Bože, jer tvâ milost svaka može. (Lakuna) Svet, svet jesi, Gospodine, ki neć' grišnik da pogine. Nebo, zemlja tebe slavi, Isukrste, Bože pravi. k sebi prija Margaritu, nju ne poda zmoći svitu. Velika jest tvoja kripost jer svih primaš ti na milost. Zato s', Bože, slavno slavljen po sve vike vikom. Amen. Konac. Kategorija:Hrvatski srednji vijek